Hugs and Kisses Costumes
Description frameless | right | 250px | Brought to you by ilovetocreate.com this is an original and easy way to show the neighbours youre totally into doing lots of ketamine on weekends! Wear it to the next barbeque and let those in the know know they can come roflcopter their tits off at your house this weekend (aphex twin albums not included) Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed *Aleene’s® Fabric Fusion® Permanent Dry Cleanable Fabric Adhesive *Tulip® Fashion Glitter™ (Pink Pastel, Red Fine Jewel) *Aleene’s® Tack It Over and Over™ *Aleene's® Jewel-It™ Embellishing Glue *Aleene’s® Crystal Clear Acid Free Tacky Spray™ *Tulip® Fashion Glitter Bond™ *Low tack masking tape *Fabric, heavy weight, ½ yd each red, fuchsia *Acrylic gems, 40 mm red, pink, crystal, purple *Poster board *Scratch paper *Sweatshirt, small, red, 2 *Polyfil *Pencil *Sweatshirt, black *Paintbrushes, small, round, 2 *Crayon *Felt, beige *Scissors *Tee shirt, light pink *Ruler *Foil *Straight pins *Ketamine, loads and loads of sweet mother K *clean syringes, or razors and mirror if you just bump it *this pattern Directions 1.) Trace around your hand on scratch paper adding a few inches at wrist. Cut out. 2.) Pin pattern onto felt. Cut out. Make four hands. 3.) Cut sleeves from red sweatshirts. Insert wrist of a felt hand inside each cuff. Apply a few lines of Fabric Fusion to both sides of each wrist. 4.) Press cuff to wrist. Let dry. 5.) Lay black shirt onto work surface. Position red sleeves as desired. Trim each sleeve to 1” longer than distance to side seams of shirt. 6.) Fill each sleeve with a small amount of polyfil. Fold cut ends 1” to inside of sleeve. Apply a line of Fabric Fusion to both sides of fold. Press layers together. Secure with tape until dry. Carefully remove tape. 7.) Apply a zigzag line of Fabric Fusion to back of each sleeve. Press onto front of shirt. Let dry. Glue hands onto shirt. Let dry. 8.) Hold shirt up to make sure everything is adhered. Add more glue if needed. 9.) Cut fabrics in half across width. Place right side down onto work surface. 10.) Apply Tacky Spray onto one side of poster board, following manufacturer’s instructions. Lay adhesive side of poster board onto fabric. Turn over. Smooth fabric with hands. Repeat procedure to adhere remaining fabric to poster board. 11.) Cut out lip patterns. Trace desired number onto back of fabric covered boards. Carefully cut out. Pin same patterns onto fabric. Cut out. 12.) Lay fabric lips onto foil. Squeeze a puddle of Glitter Bond onto another piece of foil. Brush Glitter Bond onto fabric. Immediately sprinkle Red Fine Jewel onto pink lips and Pink Jewel Hologram onto red lips. Let dry a few minutes. 13.) Carefully tap excess glitter onto scratch paper. Repeat procedure for remaining lips. Let dry. 14.) Brush remaining excess glitter from lips, using clean brush. 15.) Apply three small dots of Jewel-It Glue to lips. Press tip of crayon onto top of a gem. Press gem into wet glue. Crayon will hold gem just long enough to set into place. Repeat procedure to glue gems to remaining lips and onto shirt where desired. Let dry. 16.) Place shirt onto work surface. Arrange fabric lips where desired. Apply a thin line of Fabric Fusion to back of edges. Press into place. 17.) Squeeze a zigzag line of Tack It Over and Over to entire back of paper lips. Let dry. Glue will turn clear and remain sticky. 18.) Try on shirt. Press cardboard lips into place, do a large bump of K and wait 5 minutes for the space goblins to kick in. Oh my god the carpet is a maze and Im totally lost.... Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Clothing Category:Felt Category:Glue Category:Glitter